A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a singing voice synthesizing apparatus, a singing voice synthesizing method and a program for singing voice synthesizing for synthesizing a human singing voice.
B) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional singing voice synthesizing apparatus, data obtained from an actual human singing voice is stored in a database, and data that agrees with contents of an input performance data (a musical note, lyrics, an expression, etc.) is chosen from the database. Then, a singing voice close to the real human singing voice is synthesized based on the chosen data.
When a human sings a song, it is normal to sing by changing a timbre of a voice by musical contexts (the position in a music, a musical expression, etc.). For example, although the first half portion of a song is sung ordinarily, the second half is sung with feeling even if they have the same lyrics. Therefore, in order to synthesize a natural singing voice by a singing voice synthesizing apparatus, it will be necessary to change the timbre of a voice in the song in accordance with the musical context.
However, in the conventional singing voice synthesizing apparatus, inputting singer's data, changing the way of singing was performed in correspondence to a singer's difference, and in the case of the same singer, basically only one phoneme template was used to the same phoneme context, and attaching the variation of timbre was not performed. Therefore, the singing voice to be synthesized was deficient in change of timbre.